Different Kinds Of Love
by rjnkr
Summary: Dalia Diggory is feeling numb. With Hogwarts taken over by Death Eaters and her smart mouth getting her cursed every other day she hardly has time to do her homework, let alone think about the future or her love life. AU


Prologue

I remember being annoyed. I remember thinking how awful he must think of our family, friends even, as they all cheered for my brother to support him. In support of me. Everyone knew I loved my older brother with all my heart, he was my big brother, my best friend and when his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire I had not only been scared but I burst with pride. I remember smiling so big I thought my cheeks would crack, but then I remember scowling not two minutes later when _Harry Potter_ stole my brothers glory. I think I even threw a dinner roll over at the Gryffindor table.

I was no different then anyone else had been to him at first, it was quite horrible of me really. I wasn't friends with the boy by any means,however we were in the same year but I was in Ravenclaw so my opinion on him was already a bit bias as I only knew from what I saw in classes. That and the glory ridden tales I heard passing through the hallways.

I remember laying awake one night, a few days before the first task, I was unable to sleep Harry Potter's face flashing in my mind from when I had literally bumped into him that afternoon. He had been polite, and I'd be lying if I said I had spoken to him before, because I hadn't. I was wearing one of those _Potter Stink's_ badges even though Cedric had tried to forcibly remove it from me when he had seen me only moments previous. The unladylike like scuffle that had ensued had drawn a crowd who had seen more then one of these sibling fights between us.

I usually bit him to win.

Harry had caught me, and stood me upright as I stuttered with an apology before even realizing who I had bumped into, then I had watched as a brief look of recognition flashed through his eyes and the defeat that accompanied that look when he looked down and saw that stupid badge I had accepted from Draco Malfoy only a day ago.

I remember breakfast the morning of the first task, I remember people clapping my back telling me my brother had their full support. I remember watching Terry Boot and Padma Patil, my two best friends exchanging sarcastic banter about how lucky they were to be sitting with '_the great Dalia Diggory'_. I also remember though not feeling so great, Harry had support, anyone could see that but he definitely didn't have as much as my brother. There had been a rumor circulating that his best friend Ronald Weasley currently wasn't talking to him, and as if to confirm that I could see the boy sitting far down the table with his younger sister, refusing to look at Harry or the small group that was around him offering quiet words of encouragement.

I _don't_ remember standing up however, I don't remember walking over to the Gryffindor table either, or the odd looks I was getting from schoolmates as I made my way over. I don't remember the looks of shock I got when I threw that stupid _Potter Stink's_ badge at Draco Malfoy's head, I just remember the surprised look on Harry's face when I arrived behind him, pulled him into a hug and told him good luck.

I remember the mummers that started after that moment as I walked away trying to force down a blush, finally catching sight of my brother as he gave me a small nod of approval, smiling at me from across the hall. I never did regret that action, I had only hoped that after the first task people would stop being so horrible to Harry and see, like I eventually had that Hogwarts had two worthy champions.

They of course did.

I remember months later, joking around with Padma and Terry in Divination, of course it wasn't something Padma really joked about she loved the subject but Terry and I had a good time predicting each others deaths. I remember watching Malfoy as he laughed about something to his seat companion, as bits of their conversation floated up, words like _Potter_ and _volunteer_. I remember watching as he offered his services to the Professor, as she looked out with her wide glasses-claud eyes, looking for someone to help with review and read Malfoy's tea leaves. I could see her eyes glancing towards Harry, she always seemed to have a tendency to pester him quite a bit and without thinking I shot my hand into the air, yelling something about how I had a vision I was supposed to help her today with this demonstration.

She always believed that kind of thing.

I remember taking the slightly disappointed boys cup, no doubt in my mind that he wanted to find a way to embarrass Harry. I remember saying random things, making up shapes that I saw in his leaves, things like he would have a receding hairline by 20, be found crying a a washroom within the next few years, beat up by a girl _again_ at some point in his life. All things Terry and I used against each other. Well, that and I had heard a rumor that Hermione Granger slapped him or something back in third year.

I remember the mirth dancing in Harry eyes as the rest of the class snickered before I allowed Malfoy to take my cup and stutter through a few things he could remember because obviously whatever he had planned for Harry didn't apply to me. I sat down shortly after that, giving Harry a small grin before plopping down with a satisfied smirk on my face, onto the large pillow.

The second task came around and left, and I remember bitterly stomping around the school as they all talked about how my brother had rescued _Cho Chang_. His _girlfriend_, I think I was bitter that I wasn't the supposed thing he cared about the most, and it wasn't lost on people that I was obviously jealous of the girl because of it. I spent many nights glaring at her in our common room, I didn't like her, I didn't find her as innocent, as modest as everyone thought she was. She was fully aware that she was dating _the_ most popular guy at Hogwarts, she wasn't stupid she was a Ravenclaw after-all. I didn't trust her at all, I didn't think she'd do anything to hurt Cedric but I was still wary of her, sure they went to the Yule Ball together but did that real make them instant soul mates?

I mean, I had gone with Terry you don't see him getting me dragged to the bottom of the damn lake. I remember being somewhere near the seventh floor, I had lost track in where I was going but I did recall climbing a few flights of stairs as I searched the castle for my brother so I could bitch some more and get reassurance that he did care for me.

I was dramatic. And it's what little sister's did. I remember noticing he was in the hallway, but I figured he'd move, I think he probably thought the same thing though because we both collided and spent a few seconds rubbing our foreheads as they had clashed together.

I remember mumbling an apology and a farewell before darting away, before anything else could happen.

A few months after that Cedric died.

I remember the pain, I remember collapsing in the stands not allowing Padma and Terry to help me down to my parents. I remember people whispering and pointing as I allowed myself to sob, allowed the pain to rip through me. I remember the anger I felt when I saw Cho standing there, glaring when she came towards me. I remember telling her she had no right, how he was _my _ brother and a few months was nothing compared to the fourteen years I had with him and how now I had to live with the fact I would never see my big brother alive again.

I remember Dad crying, Mum weeping and eventually one of the Weasley twins dragging me into the castle as my two best friends sent me sad looks before rushing over to my parents. I remember arriving in the Hospital Wing, a Calming Draught shoved down my throat along with some Dreamless Sleep, clearly they didn't want to deal with the hysterical younger sister right then.

I remember how the pain didn't ease for weeks, how I had woken up the next morning to see Professor Moody, looking battered and worn down a few beds away and Harry Potter staring at the wall on the bed beside mine. I don't remember when I started again, or if I had really stopped, I just remember sitting and letting the tears run down my face and how no one was around to tell me it would be okay. I liked that though, I didn't want them to lie to me.

I remember my parents coming in and talking to me, how they seemed to be holding it together better then I was. Cedric and I had always been close, we were alike in many ways and my Mum seemed to notice that as she averted her eyes from mine, eyes I know my brother and I shared.

I remember how through the day they drifted away, how people came to talk to Harry and how I just stared at that wall for hours. I had been told what had happened but rather then respond I'd just blink and let the tears fall. I couldn't understand why my kind-hearted brother, someone so smart and full of life had died. It didn't make sense to me and for a moment I was furious with Harry and almost threw the vase that was sitting on the table beside my bed at him before I noticed how much he had been effected too.

I left with my parents later that day, I remember listening as they talked to Harry, how he even tried to get me to take the winnings but I shook my head refusing the take the offered bag.

I don't think I was ever really the same after that day. Well I knew I wasn't, but somehow along the way I forgot how to live. I just didn't know it was someone more damaged that would remind me how to again.


End file.
